princess mission
by cl's ZoeyZoe
Summary: i am not very good at summarys. plz just read and review the story


Peacemaker

Princess mission

Hi! I am the weird physco writer who loves to put people that she knows and her self into stories and write back and forth with friends to create the stories though most of the time the stories just stay in the notebook that they get written in. I am happy to publish this one though I am fairly proud of it. My aunts an actual author and hopefully I will follow in her footsteps but so far no one will tell me any ways to improve or they just tell me to give up. Not very in couraging is it. But oh well every body has their own personal problems so I shouldn't complain to much. I love all kinds of things and people! As long as my friends are here nothing is really as bad as it seems.

Ok now im going to introduce you to the characters of our story. Ill also tell you what their function basically is in our story here goes …….

**Princess Kisa Sakurai** – princess of the eastern lands protected by three loyal members of the **_Shinsegumi_**.

**Shinpachi Nagakura** – captain of the second unit and appointed ( as the others were ) to protect princess Kisa.

**Susumu Yamazaki** – a watcher for the **_Shinsegumi_**. Also one of the three chosen to protect princess Kisa

**Heisuke Toudou** – captain of the eighth unit also protecting princess Kisa.

**Princess Arisa Hashi **– princess of the northern lands also protected by three loyal members of the **_Shinsegumi_**.

**Souji Okita** – captain of the first unit first protector of princess Arisa.

**Sanosuke Harada **– captain of the tenth unit. Protecting princess Arisa

**Tetsunosuke (tetsu) Ichimura **- **Hijikatas **page but also is a trainee. He got put protecting princess Arisa by accident.

**Toshizo Hijikata **–the vice commander. He appointed all six men to their current jobs protecting the princesses

**Tatsunosuke (tatsu) Ichimura **-the bookkeeper and tetsu's older brother.almost always popping up wherever tetsu is.

Another thing I need to mention is that we decided to put a lil romance in this story and I thought that we should in form you of the little love triangles that are going to be there just so that you don't get confused along the way. So here goes with the list of who likes who and all that happy stuff.

**Shinpachi Nagakura** – likes Kisa but is not sure how to express it so she understands

**Susumu Yamazaki **– likes Kisa but thinks feelings only lead t trouble

**Heisuke Toudou** – likes Kisa too and states flatly that he thinks she sssssssssssssoooooooooooo cute!

**Princess Kisa Sakurai **– likes all three guys but she like Shinpachi the most

**Tatsunosuke (tatsu) Ichimura **like Arisa but is too shy to say anything about it.

**Sanosuke Harada **– likes Arisa and is fairly open about it he really don't care who knows

**Souji Okita** – really likes Arisa and openly flirts with her but never really admits to any thing

**Princess Arisa Hashi **– likes all three men but is head over heels for Souji.

Ok now I can go on with the story all that took alotta time but it was worth it so on with the story forthwith! Lol Ayame (fruits basket) is starting to wear off on me and its real scary. Oh well that's life………ok where was I ……… oh yeah I was gonna start the story! So here I go sorry for the delay!

**Ch.1 mission start! **

" I have a special mission for the six of you." Toshizo Hijikata , vice commander of the **_Shinsegumi_** , announced to Shinpachi Nagakura –SusummuYamazaki – Heisuke Toudo - Souji Okita – Sanosuke Harada – Tetsunosuke (tetsu) Ichimura. " you are going to guard two princesses that are (for reasons unknown ) are going to be staying here." Hijikata said "but why are they going to stay here?" Tetsu asked "reasons unknown but their fathers insisted they stay here. " Hijikata said with a small smirk " Souji , Sanosuke , and Tetsu you will be protecting princess Arisa Hashi. Shinpachi , Heisuke, and Susumu you shall be protecting princess Kisa Sakurai." The men all nodded " you are dismissed." Hijikata turned away from the group and they all left.

After they got out side Souji let out a giggle "princesses! How fun!" he then pulled Tetsus hair and twirled him around In a circle. "mabey they will be cute!" smiled Heisuke as he blushed a deep shade of red "dummy" growled Sanosuke "all princesses are cute and love men with battle scars!" he then puffed out his gut to show off his scar. Susumu rolled his eyes "this is a mission. Not a chance to flirt with two little ladies who have rich fathers." He said and sighed. Souji then patted Susumu's head . " we all know your just being shy." He said and grinned. Then Hijikata came out. He was smoking. "your mission starts now. You'll meet the two princesses in……"

"the south western forest along the ty river." Hijikata said as he pointed in the direction they needed to be going. "when do we meet them?" Souji asked "right now." Hijikata said flatly "what?" all six of them yelled as they took off running.

20 min. later

" where here…….." shinpachi said as they all tried to catch their breath. Suddenly they all heard squealing and a female voice saying excitedly "their here! Their here! Oh aren't they so cute!" they all turned to see a blue haired girl dressed in a blue kimono bouncing up and down. "I said aren't they cute? Just adorable! I like the short one! What about you!" the blue haired girl was facing a tree wile she talked. "is that girl ok?" tetsu asked "shhhhh!" all but Susumu said to him. Susumu walked toward the blue haired girl and said "excuse me miss but might you be one of the "princesses ?" he asked. The girl turned and looked toward him with her big green eyes. "ahhhhhhhh!" she said. "your cute too! I dident see you before! But to answer your question yes I am princess Kisa Sukarai of the eastern lands !" Kisa said happily as she bounced along. "um….. is the princess Arisa there." Tetsu asked. " ahhhaaaa! You wouldent tell me your name but I found it out anyway princess Arisa !" Kisa yelled

All of a sudden another female in a kimono jumped down from a tree. All the _Shinsegumi_ jumped back but Susumu and Sanosuke. "are you the o-other princess?" asked Tetsu very scared. The girl in the orange kimono grinned down at him. She had red eyes and long orange hair. "your one of the famous _Shinsegumi _that are going to protect us!" she muttered. " I , Arisa Hashi , will not be bossed around by a runt!" she bitched as she flicked his fore head. Then all of a sudden Arisa felt her hand being tugged in a different direction. "now pretty young women. I wont let the runt bass you around , actually I will take your orders." Smiled a tall dark-haired man by the name of Sanosuke.

"just who the hell are you!" Arisa yelled as she pulled her hand out of Sanosuke's " uh-oh!" kisa said covering her mouth "Arisa-Chan said a bad word" then Kisa giggled "I tired can we go now?" she asked. " yes as of course ."Shinpachi said. "Susumu , Heisuke lets go." He said as they started to walk off. "ill see you later Arisa-chan!"Kisa yelled. once they were far enough away Kisa giggled again "Arisa-Chan really is funny aint she?" Kisa asked "your not so normal yourself."Susumu mumbled under his breath. "you don't like me?" Kisa stopped in her tracks and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Susumu look at what you did!"Heisuke said. " you made a cute little girl cry! Your so cute! Of course we like you!" he said Kisa sniffed "im not a little girl" she said "im 19 years old." she said. All the guys blinked, "ohhhhhh…." They said.

Now Arisa was fuming. She made a fist. "hey! Who the hell do you think you are big guy?" Arisa screamed in Sanosuke's face. Sanosuke's cheeks turned a light red "oh? I dident tell you my name yet, have I ?how silly of me-" then with a quick fling of his cloths, Sanosuke showed Arisa his gut which had a big scar on it. "I survived seppuku!" he yelled. Arisa rolled her red eyes.' Yaya ….." she said and Tetsu growled up at her. "hey! Don't be a bitch , you snot nosed prin-" he started but Souji quickly covered his big dirty mouth with both his hands. Arisa sighed. 'these guys are fucked up….' She thought. "we are sorry miss Arisa . please whatever way can we make it up to you?" Souji askedin a sweet voice. Arisa got a grin on her lips. "well as a matter of fact ….. there is something you can do."

They walked on In silence for a little bit "oooooooooooooooo" Kisa said frustrated. "I hate silence its so boreing! I cant stand it!" she said. " please do something to end the silence!" she begged they all stood there and looked at Kisa "uh- like what?" Heisuke asked . suddenly Kisa's face lit up. "I know! I know!" she said as she jumped up and down. "you all can tell me about yourself's !"she said happily. The guys all looked at each other. "ill do it." Heisuke said as they continued walking. " I am Heisuke Toudou. I am captian of the eighth unit and I absolutely love cute things!" he said then Susumu snorted. "you're a fool Heisuke for telling her that." He said Heisuke growled and Kisa just stood there.

Arisa giggled. "lets see …" she put her finger up to her lips. " I want a piggy back ride!" Tetsu fell over anime style and made a nasty sound. ( kinda like a dying cat.) "oh!oh!oh! me first! Me first!" Sanosuke yelled as he raised his hand In the air and started waving it around. Arisa looked at Souji . " how about you?" she asked him. " or are you wimpy like that runt over there?" Arisa pointed to Tetsu , who was on the ground kicking. " no im strong. And im the captain of the first unit. It would be fun to give you a piggy back ride , since I have a piggy at home" Souji then bent over and Sanosuke cried out: " why not me?" Arisa jumped on Souji's back and winked at Sanosuke. "I knew there was some thing that stood out the first time I saw you!" she said in a cute voice. Souji stood up "W-what was it princess?" Sanosuke asked In a happy voice. Arisa covered her nose "you smell bad!" she giggled.

"whys that thing on your nose?" Kisa asked "huh?what?" the guys asked. "you silly!" Kisa said as she walked over to Shinpachi " wha are you too?" she asked. "ah-ha! I am Shinpachi Nagakura and im the captain of the second unit . and no touching the nose!" he said as Kisa tried to pull off the 'thing'on his nose. "why not?" Kisa asked "B-because…! I said so!" Shinpachi said . Kisa pouted "fine!" she said " I dident want to know anyway!" Kisa was stubborn and they all just noticed it . " your stubborn aren't you?" Susumu asked. Kisa nodded hr head "you still haven't told me your name and all about you." She said Susumu shook his head. "uh-ah I aint telling you nothing your under my protection and that's all you need to know." He said. Kisa pouted. "please? It's the only thing im asking of you right now." She wined Heisuke and Shinpachi just stood there watching.

Souji then heard laughter from behind him and he looked down at little ald Tetsu. Tetsu was smiling. " that's no way for a princess to act!" laughed Tetsu then Souji also laughed as well "hey!" muttered Arisa as she punched Souji in the back of the head. Souji twirled around and Arisa giggled and tilted her head back. "weeeee!" she yelled and then Sanosuke stopped them. " shouldn't we should be getting back now?" he asked as he glared at Souji. Souji straightened his back and Tetsu got up. " yes I agree.!" Growled Tetsu " I want to see Saya and Tatsu." He made a pouty face . "whos Saya and Tatsu?" Arisa asked. Souji answered before Tetsu could. "Saya is his little girlfriend and Tatsu is his brother." He said with a smile and a laugh. "Arisa felt her cheeks warm up.

" no now get off my case." Susumu said. "your dirty!" she yelled "and mean! I hate you!" she yelled and she turned away from him and back to Shinpachi . "hey wait!" Susumu said. "don't talk to me!" kisa snapped. Then she smiled and linked her arm through Shinpachi's. " lets get going!" she said as if nothing bad had happened. Then she giggled as rain started to pour down. "this is fun!" she said. "how long till we get to the **_Shinsegumi_**?" Susumu smiled "10 mins if we run. We all ran as fast as we could a wile ago." Kisa smiled. "really?" she asked 'not the brightest of the bunch is she?' he thought.then he saw Shinpachi blush as Kisa snuggled closer to him trying to get out of the rain it was cold and wet something she dident want to be.

Now Arisa couldent control herself and growled." Please put me down!" Souji stopped as he felt rainon his face. "its raining." Mumbled Sanosuke. "come on lets get home." Yelled Tetsu. Souji turned back to face Arisa. " do you want to walk now?" he asked with a silly smile on his lips. Arisa froze and shook her head. "yes" Souji started to runand the others followed suit. But Souji was in the lead. He was running so fast that Arisa couldent even see the rain drops falling from the sky. "boy….. your fast!" she whispered and then smelled his hair. ' boy that smells good' she thought and blushed 'he must take really good care of it!' then souji answered Arisa. " I run a lot. Its part of my training . youll have to watch me train sometime." He laughed rain was coming down faster now. But Arisa dident mind , because her thoughts were on Souji and not the weather.

"I-is something wrong princess?" Shinpachi asked. Kisa smiled " I don't want to get wet that's all." She said. "lets go under a tree for shelter." He sadi to the others and they all followed. " ya know I think you're a little bit shorter than me Shinpachi!" kisa giggled. " hey that's not cool!" shinpachi said and susumu smiled. " you guys are all fools." Susumu said. " but you like me dontcha?" kisa asked. Susumu patted her head. " your ok kid." He said. "hey I told you already that im not a kid im 19 yrs old! If you insist on calling me a kid I will be forced to…to….hmmmmmmm…..i dunno yet but its something!" yelled kisa. Shinpachi and hesuke just laughed.

All of a sudden a flash of lighting and thunder crashed in the sky. Tetsu jumped a little. " are you ok man?" sonosuke asked Tetsu with a smile on his face. Arisa smiled "this is kinda fun!" she whispered in Soujis ear. Then she saw that Souji was blushing too. but then arisa heard more thunder and saw souji stop. She clinged on to him tighter now. "w-whats wrong?" she asked him. "we should stop now I mean the weather is getting worse and it wont be safe for princess arisa." He spoke to the others in a calm voice which caused arisa to blush more….

"how long have you been a princess?" heisuke asked. Kisa growled and then jumped when a thunder clap sounded over head. "oh no…" she whined "what?" the other asked "I umm……I……" kisa said. "what is it?" susumu asked. "imafraidofthunderstorms!"kisa screamed as lighting streaked across the sky. "whoaaaa.." shinpachi said "you spoke really fast! And I dident really even under stand you." He said. Susumu waked him on the head. "she said shes afraid of thounder storms you ass." Susumu said as he as he took off his shirt and wrapped it around kisas shoulders. "don't get sick princess. We would be in trouble." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"but where in the hell are we gonna find a goddamn cave!" muttered Tetsu. He glared around and then Sanosuke yelled. "hey! I remember these parts of the woods! There should be some small caves to the north!" he started running full force into the woods. "you heard the man!" tetsu yelled in a brave voice and also started running. Souji chuckled. "hold on dear princess." He whispered. And ran after the other two. Sure enough they found a cave and once they were all inside Arisa clung to souji even more. "p-please don't let me go." She begged feeling tears grow in her eyes. Souji dident put her down but flipped her around so that she was wrapped around his front half. Then he hugged her. " of course not." He grinned blushing.

Kisa smiled "thank you." She whispered. Susumu heard her though. "your welcome." He said. "anyone want to try to light a fire?" he asked the other two. " I will." Shinpachi said as he stood up and went to find fire wood. Right after he left kisa started to shiver. "whats wrong princess?" susumu asked. "im cold…" she said. "what the hell do you want me to do about it!" he asked. want me to take off my pants and give them to you too!" susumu asked. Kisas face turned a deep shade of red. "n-no….."she said as she covered her face with his shirt. "dude be nice to her." Heisuke said. " your dirty and yor not gonna lay a finger on her out here or anywhere for that matter. We are hired to protect her. Just leave it at that.." heisuke said as shinpachi came back with the fire wood.

Both sanosuke and tetsu stopped and turned to see arisa's arms and legs wrapped around souji's body. Her face was blood red and souji's face was a light pink. " yuck…. Get a room you two!" growled tetsu. He made a gross face and acted like he was throwing up. But sanosuke was a different story.with one grab of his hand he pulled arisa off souji's body. "don't do that to him! You don't know where hes been!" yelled sanosuke as he held up a finger to arisa. "b-but …..it wasent that bad…" started arisa. But once she felt six eyes on her waiting to hear her voice she shivered. "please don't ever do that again!" she yelled and jumped away from sanosuke. " and don't touch me either!' she glared at all three of the guys, really pissed off.

After they had gotten a fire started they were just sitting around the fire when a loud clap of thunder scared kisa right into heisukes arms. "don't let me go." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear.. "im so scared." She whimpered and shivered. Lightnig flashed across the sky. "look whos telling who what to do now." Susumu sneered " take your own advice heisuke." " no fighting!" shinpachi yelled. " shes scared leave her be! Shes also asleep so theres nothing we can do right now." He said. "ill travel back to the shinsegumi and tell hijikata what happened and that well all be back tomorrow." Susumu said as he walked away.

All three of the guys looked at each other, sad and then down at the dirt ground of the cave. " oh….im sorry …. I just get so excited some times …." Muttered sanosuke. "and im sorry for having such a dirty mouth , its just that I was only raised by my older brother." Sighed tetsu. Then arisa looked at souji who was still a light shade of pink " and im sorry for grabbing you…." Souji said tears in his eyes. " its just your really pretty and I think you're a very nice princess , I couldent help my self." He said looking in arisa's red eyes.

"whats his deal?" shinpachi asked heisuke. " hes made at me because I told him not to get to attached to the princess. Stuff like that. Then she jumped into my arms and asked me not to let go. Then she fell asleep. Simple as that." Ha said. "oh….. sorry I asked." Shinpachi said. "no I want the blue one not the pink one!"a sleep talking kisa said. "hey a sleep talker huh?" heisuke said. "lokks like it.." shinpachi chimed in. "so warm and comfortable.." kisa said. "hey kisa….are you asleep?" shinpachi asked. Kisa nodded her head. "that's cool can we ask you questions?" he asked next. Kisa nodded again and both guys got evil grins on their faces. "this is turning out to be the best mission yet, here we go…… oh yeah before we do that we need to thank hijikata for giving this mission to us. Remember that." Heisuke said.

Arisa then blushed and looked around. Her cheeks were a light pink. 'wow no ones ever been this nice to me….my heart , it feels….my heart feels all funny inside…' arisa's thoughts started to deepen as she felt souji's hand on hers. Then she closed her red eyes. 'I never thought that someone would say something like that…. I thought I was a brat! That's what every one thought….. could souji be different?'but then arisa felt something else on her other hand. She slowly looked down at her other hand only to see a huge hairy spider. "s-s-s-s-s-s-sspider!" she yelled in a scared pissed off voice. She jumped into sanosuke's lap! "help meeeee!" she cried full of fear.

" kisa yo know what the red light district is right?" they asked. Kisa nodded. " have you ever been there?" kisa nodded her head. " did you ever do anything with any body there?" kisa shook her head and said "no" " ok would you ever do anything with any body there?" kisa nodded. " with the same sex?" "NO!" kisa shouted. "just the opposite sex?" kisa nodded " are you bitchey when it is your time of the month?" " yes" "thanks for letting us know." They stopped asking questions. " I feel dirty now." Shinpachi said. "we shouldn't have done that." Heisuke smiled " but its already done and over with you cant go back and change it." He said "it was kind of worth it right?" they both watched kisa sleep until they themselves fell asleep only to wake at dawn.

Sanosuke just grinned and sighed. "its just a spider." He smiled. He was grinning ear to ear now as he felt arisa's body on his. Then he patted her back. But when he heard souji cry out he looked over at him. " oh my fucking god!" gasped tetsu. Right in front of sanosukes eyes was souji hiding behind tetsu watching the spider. "k-ki-kill it please!" he sobbed and covered his eyes. "I hate spiders to death." Tetsu couldent hold back a laugh and turned around to see souji's face. Souji was actually crying and begging to have the hairy spider killed. Then arisa smiled and looked up at souji too. "aww your so cute!" she giggled as she sat up in sanosuke's lap. "that's so cute!"

Susumu walked into the shinsegumi. "hijikata im back." He yelled. "welcome" hijikata said. "where are the others?" susmu blinked and sighed. " they are with the princess's. I left them to come tell you that we had safly gotten the them but we had to stop for the night seeing as it started to rain." Hijikata siped his tea and sighed. " so you left both girls unattended with tose idiots?" he said. "well soujis not an idiot and neither is shinpachi. The others im not to sure about." He explained. "I trust them …just not really with members of the opposite sex." Hijikata finished. "I will travel back now ." susumu said as he stood and left.

With a quick smake of his hand sanosuke killed the spider. Then he smiled. "all gone!" he yelled full of joy. Even souji was happy and jumped around. Arisa smiled. "im tired too…" she said and souji stopped to look at her. Arisa then curled up in a ball and started to go to sleep. Tetsu sanosuke and souji then watched her. " she sure is pretty." Smiled sanosuke. " even more than I thought a princess could be" sighed souji. They all went to sleep around their princess.

Hey yall its just me and im happy to say that the first chapter is done and hopefully you all enjoyed it. Now if you are ever so kind just push the little review button and tell me what went through your head as you read our crazy wacked up story. Im sad to say that I don't know very much about this series. What I do know is that it is good and I really like it. If any one would like to explain any of it to me (please do im at a loss.) just e- mail me at you all hve my thanks and my friends thanks for reading our story at least the first part. Flames are welcome but please don't be to harsh this is my first time with this series and like I said before I just got into it and don't know that much about it. Well for now I must leave bye!

nightmarebaby


End file.
